


A Little Stop

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2019 365 Days of Writing [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, Sam and Dean are not related, waiter sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: Tired, drained, and just running away for a bit Dean finds himself in a small town diner and a waiter with a bright smile named Sam.





	A Little Stop

When he got overwhelmed Dean just drove. Got onto the road and drove and drove and drove until everything was behind him and he couldn’t remember what he had tried to drive away from. 

He refilled his baby whenever she needed it, got some snacks for himself as well to make sure he could keep going, and continued to drive. 

He drove, not really caring about where he was going to end up. He just needed to leave the blood and the pain behind him.

At one point even he couldn't drive anymore and he parked outside of the first diner he found, in a small town somewhere that didn’t matter. 

The diner was half full when he came in and was waved to the empty table against the window. He sat down and ordered a black coffee, just wanting some caffeine in him to settle his empty stomach. 

He stared out the window, one hand playing with his phone as he felt it vibrate, no doubt either Bobby. He knew it wasn't fair to the other man to just drop off the grid like this but he couldn't bring himself to answer his phone either.

He was going to have to leave, answer Bobby again, and get back with his usual life. Hunting on the road and trying to dodge the police that were after him.

He felt his exhaustion bone deep and he sagged a bit more into his seat. He was just so damn tired in more ways than one and he didn’t know what to do next. Logically he should get back on the road.

But he didn't want to do it anymore.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt more than he saw someone putting a cup of coffee in front of him. He blinked and straightened up a bit more. 

“Your coffee.” the waiter said, his nametag said ‘Sam’ on it. “And something else.”

Sam smiled down at him and placed a slice of apple pie in front of him. “On the house.” he said. “You look like you could use a pick me up. Baked it myself.”

Dean slowly grinned back at Sam and raised his coffee in thanks,feeling some of the stress inside of him start to slowly ebb away.. “Then guess I really can’t resist it.” he said. “Thanks.”

Sam winked at him and walked off. “Let me know if you need anything else.” he said. 

Dean watched him leave, feeling something growing inside of him as he walked. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad to stay in town for a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural. 
> 
> 85/365
> 
> I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.


End file.
